Hungry Larry
"Hungry Larry" is the Halloween episode of the animated series , produced and aired in the show's second season. Synopsis The episode begins on Halloween night, with Marco bringing some kids to his father Rafael's haunted house. Rafael tries to scare the kids with a spooky voice, warning them about how "dangerous" his haunted house is. The main attraction of his haunted house is an inflatable Frankenstein balloon. Unfortunately, the children aren't scared at all, having only attended because Marco bribed them, and they leave. Heartbroken, Rafael declares Halloween over, and he carries his Frankenstein balloon out to the backyard shed. Marco explains to Star and Janna that his father does this every year and always fails to scare anyone. In an effort to make Mr. Diaz's haunted house scarier, Star suggests summoning Hungry Larry, a creature-for-hire who haunts people's houses, but Marco forbids her from summoning any monsters. As Marco leaves to go bribe some five-year-old kids, Star and Janna disobey his orders and carry out the ritual to summon Hungry Larry. When they say his name three times, there's a knock at the front door, and Star and Janna open it to greet a short, harmless-looking, ghost-like creature. Meanwhile, Rafael's wife Angie brings a bowl of candy corn to him in the shed to cheer him up. Star and Janna take Hungry Larry to Star's bedroom so he can start making the house scarier, but Larry only comes off as creepy when he forces Star and Janna out of the room. On the house stairway, Star and Janna doubt Larry's ability to scare anyone and realize that having a haunted house wouldn't really make Mr. Diaz scary. They decide to fire Larry and call the whole thing off, and Janna volunteers to fire him herself while Star sits on the stairs feeling sorry for Mr. Diaz. All of a sudden, Star hears Janna scream in terror. Her scream draws the attention of every trick-or-treating kid in the neighborhood, and they come to see the haunted house. As Star welcomes the kids inside the house, she confesses to Marco that she summoned Hungry Larry against his wishes. Upstairs, the kids scream with horror before everything goes completely silent. When Star and Marco go to investigate, they find Star's bedroom covered in Halloween candy and black saliva, and there isn't a kid in sight. Three kids appear cowering under the bed, and when Star asks them where Hungry Larry is, they only tell her "He's... still... hungry!" before something drags them underneath the bed. The bedroom door slams shut, and something drags Marco into the pool of black saliva. As more black saliva drips down the bedroom walls, Star hears a voice saying it's "still hungry", and a monster advances upon her from the shadows. Back in the shed, Rafael attempts to destroy his Frankenstein balloon in a wood chipper, but it just bounces away and over the backyard fence. When he sees the bowl of candy corn Angie left for him, he returns to the house to apologize for his immaturity, but he finds the house completely empty. While searching for his family, Rafael notices black saliva dripping down from the ceiling, and he goes to Star's bedroom upstairs. There, he encounters Hungry Larry, who was grown to humongous size after eating all the trick-or-treaters and Rafael's family. Too stuffed to eat more people, Larry monstrously screams at Rafael to get out, but Rafael angrily shouts back at Larry to give his family back. He forcefully climbs inside of Hungry Larry's mouth, causing Larry to regurgitate all the people he ate and return to normal size. Rafael happily reunites with his family, and the trick-or-treaters congratulate him for finally making a scary haunted house. As Hungry Larry shares the sentiment that nothing is more terrifying than a man who has lost everything, revealing this was his plan all along, Rafael angrily tells him to leave. Cast External links * Category:Episodes Category:Disney Category:2016 releases Category:Originally aired on Disney XD